


Come onde nel mare

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Love/Hate, Married Couple, Parent Julian Devorak, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia e Julian sono amanti appassionati e anime complementari, per certi versi. Ma hanno anche i loro contrasti. Un'iniziativa presa per tutelare Lilinka Nazali contro la vendetta di Lucio scatena un litigio...
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Other(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Other(s)
Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Come onde nel mare

Nadia entrò nel salotto, seguita da Julian, e accostò la porta. Era l’ora del tramonto ed erano soli. Nessuno sedeva all’arpa o all’organo; nessuno conversava sulle sedie imbottite di bianco e tinte di rosa dalla luce che entrava obliqua dalle grandi finestre. Dal ritratto sul muro, l’ex-suocera della contessa li guardava col suo solito cipiglio calmo e marziale.

Le lunghe e perfette ciglia di Nadia si volsero verso il marito. Le iridi rosse di lei, che solitamente gli ispiravano venerazione e desiderio, erano durissime. Con una stretta al cuore, lui capì che ciò che lo attendeva _non gli sarebbe piaciuto._

«Dobbiamo parlare di ciò che è successo stamattina» esordì infatti la donna, con un tono vibrante di minaccia. Lui si sedette e si sgranchì nervosamente le lunghe gambe.

Quel mattino, si era presentata al palazzo comitale di Vesuvia una donna alta e muscolosa, dalla pelle bruna, con occhi e capelli dorati come il sole. La sua chioma vigorosa era stretta in una treccia. Bracciali d’oro sulle sue braccia scoperte sottolineavano ancor più la notevole muscolatura. Nell’espressione del volto - dai lineamenti squadrati e scolpiti - c’era qualcosa di stoico. Con lei, c’era uno stuolo di donne e uomini che, parimenti, sembravano ben allenati al combattimento. Era la principessa Nahara Satrinava del Prakra, sorella di Nadia.

«Ho risposto alla richiesta d’aiuto il prima possibile» aveva detto alla contessa di Vesuvia. «Il tuo ex-marito non avrà speranze di farla franca contro il tuo bando e di minacciare ancora tua figlia».

Nadia era rimasta di sale - ma non lo aveva dato a vedere. Non aveva inviato alcunché alla sorella. Il suo sguardo si era impigliato in Julian e aveva compreso. Non era la prima volta che le capitava qualcosa del genere… che una persona che la amava si permettesse di prendere decisioni al posto suo, credendo di fare il suo bene. Fra l’altro, questo sembrava essere un vizio costante dei Devorak…

«Mi piacerebbe salutare Portia» aveva aggiunto Nahara. «Dove posso trovarla?»

«Oh… Portia non lavora più qui» aveva risposto Nadia. «Puoi trovarla in città, al negozio di articoli magici di Asra Alnazar. È sua moglie, adesso… lavora con lui».

Per il resto della giornata, la contessa era riuscita a nascondere la sorpresa e la rabbia che le premevano lo stomaco. Julian aveva cercato di far brillare la conversazione, come al solito; ma quello era un gioco che, con Nahara, non gli riusciva un granché. Non c’era decisamente affinità, tra i due.

Ora che Nadia e Julian erano da soli, era il momento di regolare i conti.

«Sei stato tu a chiedere l’intervento di mia sorella contro Lucio, vero?»

«S… sì» ammise lui, paonazzo. Il suo occhio grigio scoperto s’inchiodò a terra. Anche se gli fosse venuta in mente una delle sue mirabolanti bugie, non avrebbe avuto l’animo di spiattellarla in faccia a Nadia. Lei - per quanto non fosse l’unica a conoscerlo bene - aveva sempre avuto un talento speciale per _leggergli dentro._ Anche prima che divenissero intimi.

«Bene per la chiarezza» approvò sua moglie. «Adesso, però… Senti, Ilya. So che sei _di famiglia_. So che vuoi proteggere la nostra Lili. So che avevi tutte le buone intenzioni di questo mondo… Ma questo non ti dà il diritto di interpellare le mie sorelle senza dirmi niente. Anche se ho ricucito i rapporti con loro… ciò non significa che desideri farle entrare nella mia vita oltre un certo punto. Non ho mai addossato a loro le mie responsabilità e i miei doveri: non intendo farlo adesso. La sicurezza di Vesuvia e della nostra famiglia è un’incombenza mia, non loro. Se l’ex-conte, mio ex-marito, ha violato il mio bando e cercato di aggredire Lili… questo è un affare che dobbiamo risolvere noi, non il resto delle Satrinava. E, a proposito… hai pensato all’ _aspetto politico_ della cosa? Nahara non è solo mia sorella… è anche una principessa del Prakra. Chiedere aiuto a lei significa coinvolgere un altro regno nelle faccende interne di Vesuvia. Vorrei _essere informata_ di una cosa del genere, prima che venga fatta. Mi pare abbastanza chiaro».

A ogni parola, il sudore gelido di Julian diveniva sempre più copioso. Capiva di aver agito per ansia e per impulso, come spesso gli capitava. Una sciocchezza immane, quando si trattava di Nadia e - peggio ancora - di un problema politico. Eppure, non gli sembrava di aver avuto torto del tutto.

«Ho diritto a proteggere mia figlia come posso!» riuscì a dire. «E anche a proteggere te…»

Gli occhi di Nadia divennero due pericolose fessure.

«Non ho bisogno di essere protetta, grazie» rispose, glaciale. «È quello che ho cercato di far capire anche ai miei genitori, fin da quando ero bambina. Quanto a prendere iniziative alle mie spalle… debbo ricordarti che quella è una delle cose che hanno fatto finire la mia relazione con tua sorella?»

«Cosa c’entra _mia sorella,_ adesso?» sbottò lui, ravvivato dall’allusione a Portia. «Spero bene che tu non intenda buttarle addosso un mucchio di colpe, adesso… E, soprattutto… bella idea fare confronti fra me e lei, eh!»

Nadia si fermò, respirando a fondo. Doveva cercare di controllarsi. Effettivamente, su quello, Julian aveva ragione.

«È _normale_ che io sia angosciato per te e Lili!» esplose il marito. «Almeno per lei, se tu non corri pericoli. È _la mia bambina…_ anche se nemmeno porta il mio cognome!» concluse, con un velo di amarezza.

«Oh, me lo sentivo… Sapevo che saremmo arrivati a questo punto!» tagliò Nadia. «Quattordici anni ci hai messo, prima di dirmelo in faccia… Eppure, è stata una cosa che abbiamo discusso e che abbiamo trovato entrambi ragionevole, a suo tempo. Nostra figlia si chiama “Satrinava”, per aver diritto di successione al trono comitale di Vesuvia… e perché nessuno dei nobili locali abbia da ridire sul suo casato. Deciderà lei se aggiungere il tuo cognome o meno, quando sarà adulta…»

«Sì, hai ragione, hai ragione…» sottolineò l’altro, con una nota acuta e drammatica. «Non tornerò più sul discorso. Non ti chiederò più di ricordarmi quanto io sia d’imbarazzo per la mia nobilissima moglie e per nostra figlia!»

Gli occhi di Nadia si spalancarono. «Ma che dici?! Tu non mi sei d’imbarazzo… cosa ti salta in testa?!»

Julian si prese il capo fra le mani, in piena crisi melodrammatica. «Lascia stare… So che razza di arnese io sia, un ex-ubriacone marchiato come criminale che, adesso, è stato ripulito e finge di non avere un passato. So di _non essere al tuo livello…_ » (e questo fu detto con aperto sarcasmo) «…e non mi spiego come tu abbia potuto rivolermi a palazzo come medico e pure sposarmi, se non forse per _pietà._ Di’ una parola e sarò fuori dai tuoi piedi».

La testa di Nadia, ormai, doleva come se volesse spaccarsi in due. Julian era in uno dei suoi momenti di vittimismo e drammaticità che le facevano pizzicare le dita dalla voglia di ammazzarlo. Lo guardò là, seduto con le mani fra i folti capelli rossi, mentre le diceva quelle parole agghiaccianti - e lei fu sul punto di crollare. In un lampo, le passò per la mente il ricordo di lui sul patibolo, con la corda al collo. Il dolore atroce di quel momento si mescolò alla rabbia e alla nausea del presente.

Un movimento sulla soglia la distrasse.

Lilinka Nazali, la loro figlia quattordicenne, stava presso la porta socchiusa del salotto, con gli occhi sgranati e una smorfia ferita nelle labbra. Doveva aver sentito tutto. Non appena la madre le rivolse lo sguardo, la ragazzina fuggì lungo il corridoio. Al rumore dei suoi passi, anche Julian si accorse di lei. La sua scenata si arrestò.

«Nadi… scusa. Sono il solito idiota…»

Lacrime calde, vere, cominciarono a scorrere dai suoi affusolati occhi grigi, in silenzio. Sua moglie guardò quel fiume farsi sempre più copioso, scendere in rivoli lungo il contorno ossuto e delicato delle guance. Insieme al pianto di Julian, scorrevano via, a poco a poco, anche il risentimento e il disgusto di lei.

« _Non_ sei un idiota» ribatté, ferma, ma addolcita. «Hai un cervello di prim’ordine… quando il caos che c’è nel tuo cuore non ti impedisce di usarlo».

«Tu dici? Io invidio la tua calma, il tuo autocontrollo… che non ti tolgono mai l’uso dell’intelligenza» singhiozzò l’uomo.

«Io, invece, invidio la facilità con cui riesci a piangere» sospirò la contessa. «Saper sciogliere le emozioni così bene, farle purgare… Io non ne sono capace. E questo mi danneggia».

Si avvicinò prudentemente a Julian. Lui non la respinse. Con delicatezza, Nadia gli fece poggiare il capo sul suo seno. Sentì il suo respiro e il suo volto umido rilassarsi contro di lei, mentre gli accarezzava piano i capelli e la schiena.

«Tutti e due tendiamo ad agire senza gli altri, temo…» ammise la donna, con voce bassa e roca. «Ma dovremo imparare, quantomeno… a non agire mai l’uno senza l’altra. Almeno, quando sono cose che stanno a cuore a entrambi. Come nostra figlia». Inspirò a fondo, per un attimo. «Ilya… Scusami anche tu, se sono stata troppo dura».

Julian premette il viso sul petto di Nadia. «Quello che ho detto prima... sull’andare fuori dai tuoi piedi…» Deglutì. «Beh… ti prego di non considerarlo. Sarò un fesso e un egoista, ma… _non vorrei mai lasciarti. Non lasciarmi._ Io…»

Si fermò per respirare. Non piangeva più, ma aveva ancora un nodo in gola. «Ho paura, Nadi. Avremmo potuto farci ancora più male di così, oggi. So che potremmo. E… se succedesse?»

«Non lo faremo succedere» stabilì Nadia. Il suo tono calmo e deciso riscosse Julian. Lui le allacciò le braccia intorno ai fianchi e la strinse a sé. Sentivano entrambi che simili momenti di contrasto erano temibili, ma naturali nella loro relazione - come onde nel mare.

«Andiamo a cercare Lili, amore» sussurrò l’uomo. «Dobbiamo rassicurarla».


End file.
